Mourir Qu'estce que c'est ?
by Margaux.R
Summary: Tante Pétunia, c'est quoi la mort ? Il veut que je lui donne une réponse... Il n'a que six ans !OS POV:PDHP ¤réécrit¤


**

* * *

**

16/VII/O8

Nouveau post. J'ai réussi à re-re-re-re-re-séparer les différentes parties. Ca devient lassant de se rendre compte tous les mois que les traits de séparation disparaissent.

* * *

Voici donc une nouvelle version de Mourir, qu'est-ce que c'est ?. C'est la même histoire en tout point de vue, mais j'ai rallongé le paragraphe au POV de Harry. J'aime mieux comme ça. Enfin à vous de me dire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**-x-**

Mourir, qu'est ce que c'est ?

**-x-**

* * *

Je frotte la table. L'astique pour qu'elle brille. Une mèche de mes cheveux tombe devant mes yeux, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je continue de frotter. Frotter. Frotter. Mes soucis disparaissent à chaque nouveau coup d'éponge. Dehors, il fait beau. Un beau soleil d'été. Les fleurs sont magnifiques et j'en suis fière. Je suis la seule, à les remarquer. Sauf peut-être_ lui_. Il aime aussi les fleurs.

Je passe à la vaisselle. Je me dépêche. Vernon rentre bientôt et je dois emmener Dudley au parc.

- Tante Pétunia ?

Je ferme les yeux en soupirant. Que fait-il dans la cuisine ? Je me tourne vers lui, prête à lui aboyer dessus, à l'envoyer dans son placard. Mais je rencontre ses yeux. Ses petits émeraude, pleins d'espoir.

- Oui.

Il s'approche de moi, hésitant dans ses habits trop grands. Ses lunettes son tordues et ses cheveux mal coupés. Mais je fais comme si je ne voyais rien. J'ignore ses gémissements le soir, quand je passe devant son placard et qu'il pleure. Je ne lui demande pas pourquoi. Car au fond de moi, je connais la raison. Dudley le frappe, l'insulte, lui crache dessus, lui rit au visage. Dudley le poursuit dans la cour de l'école, Dudley le fait tomber dans l'escalier. Dudley est mauvais avec lui. Dudley est un Monstre…. Mais je ne dis rien, parce que Dudley, c'est mon fils alors que _lui_, c'est _son_ fils à _elle_….

- Tante Pétunia, Dudley a dit que mes parents étaient au ciel. Ils sont où Papa et Maman ?

Ma gorge se serre et mon cœur rate un battement. Il continue, sans s'apercevoir de mon émoi.

- Maman va venir me chercher bientôt ?

Comment dire à ce garçon de six ans que ses parents ne viendront plus ?

- Non, Harry. Tu restes ici, pour toujours.

Je me détourne de lui et reprends mon ménage. Plus vite. Plus fort. Ma voix a été cassante, plus que d'habitude. Harry s'en rend compte. Il y a beaucoup de choses subtiles qui ne lui échappent jamais et d'autres plus flagrantes qui passent devant son nez.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ecoute Harry, tes parents sont morts. Maintenant sors et laisse moi.

Je lui ai répondu sans le regarder, sans qu'aucune émotion ne transperce ma voix. Neutre, froide, vide.

- Ca veut dire quoi "morts" ?

Je le regarde. Ses yeux verts brillent, plein d'innocence et d'incompréhension. Je tente d'ignorer cette petite touche de tristesse au fond de ses yeux qui pourtant me hurle d'y faire attention. Elle est présente depuis toujours, depuis qu'il a compris qu'il grandirait sans amour. Peut-être qu'il ne sait même pas ce qu'est l'amour.

- S'il te plaît, laisse moi, mon chéri…

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Mais je suis fatiguée….

Soudain, je sursaute. Sa petite main s'est glissée dans la mienne. Il me la presse gentiment. Puis, il sort, son tee-shirt, lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux.

Je lâche l'assiette qui se brise dans un bruit sourd et un sanglot me secoue violemment.

Lily, j'aimerai te haïr de toute mon âme. J'aimerai oublier tes rires et tes sourires. J'aimerai ne jamais ressentir cette culpabilité qui me ronge à chaque fois que je croise les yeux de ton fils. J'aimerai te maudire de m'avoir laissé ce garçon à qui je dois expliquer l'absence de ses parents. Ce petit garçon qui un jour se révèlera être comme toi. Ce petit garçon dont j'aurais voulu être la mère.

**-x-**

Je retourne dans le placard. Pourquoi Tante Pétunia ne veut pas me répondre ? Ça veut dire quoi être mort ? Dudley se moque de moi parce que lui, il a une Maman et un Papa. A l'école aussi, tout le monde à une Maman qui lui dit bonne nuit le soir, qui l'embrasse sur le front quand il est dans son lit. Une Maman qui le console quand il fait un cauchemar. Moi, mon Oncle me tape sur le crâne ou me tire les cheveux, quand je n'écoute pas.

Je sors dans le jardin. Je m'accroupie prés de l'hortensia, qui est tout en fleur. J'aimerai bien en prendre une pour la mettre dans mon placard, mais Oncle Vernon risque de me punir. Il a dit que les Monstres n'avaient pas le droit de toucher les belles choses. Il a dit que les Monstres ne devaient même pas exister. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il dit ça. Y a une petite fille à l'école, elle dit que y a un Monstre tout bleu sous son lit et un autre dit qu'il est dans son placard. Peut être que c'est moi le Monstre du placard….

J'aime bien m'allonger dans l'herbe. Parce qu'elle sent bon et qu'elle me chatouille le visage. Quelques fois, quand elle est assez haute, j'imagine que se sont les cheveux de ma Maman, quand elle se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser. Et puis, j'aime bien le vert. C'est un peu une couleur libre. C'est ce qu'elle a dit la Maîtresse. J'aime bien le vert mais quelque fois, j'ai un petit peu peur. Surtout, quand je me réveille la nuit, après ce cauchemar, où quelqu'un crie, une femme, et qu'un homme ricane. Y a cet éclair vert qui me brûle le front.

Tante Pétunia m'a tapé quand je lui en ai parlé. Je comprends pas. Dudley dit que je comprends jamais rien, parce que je suis un Monstre.

Dudley a dit que mes parents étaient au ciel. Peut-être, ils me voient ? Je dis bonjour au ciel, avec un sourire. J'espère que je fais pas peur à mes parents. Moi en tout cas, quand je passe devant le miroir dans le couloir, je sursaute en voyant mon reflet. Dudley l'a remarqué, alors, il s'amuse à me poursuivre avec un petit miroir de poche.

Je rentre dans la maison et m'approche de la porte de la cuisine. Tante Pétunia pleure. C'est bizarre. Tante Pétunia ne pleure jamais. Oncle Vernon me gronde quand je pleure. Je pousse la porte de la cuisine, en silence.

Un jour, j'ai entendu la Maîtresse et le Maître des petits qui parlaient de moi. Ils disaient que j'étais très silencieux, comme une ombre. Comme un fantôme, a rajouté le Maître. J'étais content, parce que justement Oncle Vernon est furieux dès que je fais trop de bruit.

Tante Pétunia me tourne le dos. Une assiette est cassée sur le sol. Je la fixe et elle se répare. C'est magique. J'aime la magie. C'est comme un rêve. C'est comme ce rêve, avec la moto volante et le grand barbu. Avant, il me faisait peur et maintenant, il me fait sourire, surtout quand il me tapote l'épaule en riant. Tante Pétunia se retourne, rouge de colère, rouge de pleurs.

- Sors de ma cuisine ! Hurle-t-elle.

J'hausse les épaules et je le regrette. Quand je fais ça, Oncle Vernon me traite de désinvolte et m'envoie dans le placard. Mais Tante Pétunia s'est déjà détournée. Je vois ses épaules qui tressautent au rythme de ses coups d'éponges sur les casseroles. Je vais m'allonger dans mon placard.

Maman et Papa, pourquoi vous êtes morts ? Pourquoi vous êtes pas resté sur la Terre ? Peut-être qu'au ciel, il fait beau…. J'ai envie de vous voir…. Un jour, je viendrais vous voir, et comme ça, je serais plus triste.

**-x-**

En me réveillant ce matin, j'ai su qu'il était parti. Vernon et Dudley aussi. Mais aucun de nous n'en a parlé. Nous sommes descendu à la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner sans un mot.

Sur la table se trouvaient trois enveloppes. Une pour chacun d'entre nous.

Dudley a refusé d'ouvrir la sienne, prétextant qu'elle était sûrement ensorcelée. Parfois, j'ai honte de mon fils….

Vernon a attrapé la sienne du bout des doigts avec une grimace de dégoût. Il a lu sa lettre. Il est devenu blanc au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait les mots, écrits à l'encre verte. Puis, il l'a déchiré et a lancé les confettis sur le sol.

Tout deux se sont tourné vers moi. Alors, j'ai décacheté mon enveloppe et en est sorti un parchemin. Mon cœur était serré, mais je n'y ai pas fait attention. Il y a longtemps que j'ignore ses vagues sursauts de tendresse.

« Tante Pétunia,

Je suis parti. Je vous laisse à votre vie de Moldus tranquilles. Vous n'aurez plu à vous encombrer du neveu étrange au passé tragique et au futur déjà tracé.

Je ne t'en veux plus Pétunia. Pourtant, j'ai longtemps voulu ta mort, souhaité partir. Mais, je me suis dit que peut-être ma mère n'aurait pas aimé que tu meures de mes mains. Et puis, mes amis ne le désirent pas non plus. Et pourtant, j'en serais capable, tu sais. Tuer. Ça fait parti de moi.

« Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre, tant que l'autre survit. »

Ce sont les paroles d'une vieille prophétie, me concernant. Mourir ou tuer.

Je ne vais pas t'embêter. Sûrement que tes deux Monstres attendent que tu leur serves leur œufs. Car se sont eux les Monstres. Je n'en suis pas un. Je suis simplement différent, comme l'était ma mère, comme l'était mon père. Une amie m'a dit que les Monstres du placard n'existaient pas, que c'était seulement les monstres de la grande chambre…. Vernon et Dudley ont volontairement fait de ma vie, un enfer, et tu étais là pour les aider.

Peut-être aussi, as-tu arrêté de lire….

Je me souviens, l'année de mes six ans, t'avoir demandé où étaient mes parents.

Je sais aujourd'hui où ils sont, pourquoi ils y sont et à cause de qui.

Je connais aussi la définition de mourir. J'ai longtemps cru qu'ils m'avaient abandonné. Il faut dire, que Vernon et toi, entreteniez cette pensée ! Mais vois-tu ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour moi. Pour son fils qu'elle aimait.  
Crois-tu que ton mari mourrait pour toi ou pour ton fils ? Lily Evans Potter a fait preuve de courage. Et si maintenant, c'est un ange, c'est pour mieux veiller sur moi. Car mes parents sont les seules personnes qui n'aient jamais cessé de m'aimer.

Tu étais jalouse de ma mère. Tu l'as haïs d'être et d'avoir ce que tu ne posséderais jamais. Au fond de moi, je te comprends. J'ai envié mon meilleur ami d'avoir une grande famille aimante et soudée. J'ai même envié mon pire ennemi d'avoir tout ce que je n'avais pas. J'ai haïs Dumbledore pour m'avoir placé chez toi, même si ainsi, il assurait ma sécurité.

Et aujourd'hui, après tout ce temps, après tant de souffrances et d'humiliations, je suis enfin majeur. Et je vais affronter mon destin.

Adieu, Pétunia.

Pardonne à ma mère.

Moi, je t'ai pardonné.

Ton neveu, Harry. »

Je replie la lettre et la range dans ma poche, en prenant soin de ne pas la froisser. J'ai les yeux mouillés. Moi aussi, je me souviens de cette journée. De cette journée où pour la première fois, j'ai giflé mon garçon parce qu'il traînait les pieds. Où j'ai rabroué Vernon parce qu'il mangeait mal. Où j'ai souhaité bonne nuit à Harry.

Dudley et Vernon me dévisagent.

- Maman, tu pleures ?

- Ne dis pas d'âneries, Dudley, je réponds de mon ton pincé.

Ils me fixent ahuris. Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas dit Dudlinouchet, j'ai envie de leur lancer.

- Enfin débarrasser de ce Monstre, dit Vernon, en s'étirant sur sa chaise. Allez, Pétunia, sers nous ! On va fêter cela !

- Débrouille toi tout seul, je réponds sèchement.

Je sors de la cuisine et vais m'assoire sur le banc du jardin. Mes yeux vagabondent et tombent sur la haie si brillamment taillée, de ce beau vert émeraude qui fait s'exclamer Vernon de contentement quand les voisins passent dans la rue. Mon esprit virevolte au gré de mes pensées et je me surprends à parler à mon neveu.

Harry, tu t'es trompé.

Je n'ai jamais jalousé ta mère. Ni haï, d'ailleurs. La magie me l'a volée, nous a séparées. C'est elle, que je détestais. Ni Lily, ni James, ni toi.

J'espère que tu réussiras à battre ce mage. Que tu vivras heureux, en paix. Enfin débarrasser de tes souffrances.

Mon petit chéri, je t'aime comme un fils. Comme le fils dont j'aurais dû être fière.

J'entends Vernon et Dudley crier dans la maison. Je me précipite dans la cuisine. Quatre hommes masqués les entourent. Vernon tient Dudley devant lui comme un bouclier. Un homme pointe une baguette devant lui. Un rayon en sort et frappe mon fils qui s'effondre sans un bruit. Je hurle. Un autre vise Vernon. A son tour, il s'écroule, blanc comme la mort, les bras en croix. Je pleure, en voyant l'expression terrifiée de son visage.

- Où est Harry Potter ?

Je continue de pleurer. L'homme me prend par les cheveux.

- Où est le gamin ? Réponds, sale Moldue !

Je rencontre ses yeux d'acier. Je frissonne. Il me jette par terre.

- Avada Kedavra.

Ce sont les derniers mots que j'entends. Je ne t'aurais pas dénoncé, Harry. Adieu, à toi aussi.

**-x-**

Je regarde les trois tombes. Etrangement, cela ne fait aucun effet. J'aurais du au moins être triste, ou coupable. Les trois derniers membres de ma famille sont morts il y a onze mois. Par ma faute, comme toutes les victimes de cette guerre. J'ai détruit Voldemort mais au prix de combien de vie ?

Je pose une fleur sur la tombe de ma tante. Un pétunia. Une petite main se pose sur mon épaule.

Je me retourne. Ginny me regarde avec amour. Je lui rends son sourire. J'aurais tout de même aimé que tu assistes à mon mariage, Pétunia. J'épouse Ginny Weasley. Les quatorze membres de sa famille seront là, tandis que moi… Seuls les souvenirs m'accompagnerons.

Je me relève avec difficulté. Les batailles ne m'ont pas laissé indemne. Outre ma célèbre cicatrice, mon dos est zébré de marques qui m'empêchent encore de bien bouger.

J'oubliais Pétunia.

J'ai trouvé la lettre qui m'était adressée. Celle cachée sous ton matelas. Celle où tu m'avoues ne pas haïr ma mère. Celle où sont inscrits ces mots, qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur.

« Je t'aime, mon petit chéri. Pardonne moi de t'avoir fait souffrir… Adieu. »

* * *

Alors, alors ? Comment que c'était ? J'attends vos critiques ou compliments !

Bisous à vous et bonne fin de semaine !

* * *


End file.
